Independance Day
by Echo1317
Summary: Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning. -My kind of tribute to Lily and James Potter-


**A/N** I do realize that this combination may not make much sense, but I was listening to the song, and I all of the sudden thought of Lily. (The voices told me to do it. I'm inclined to listen to them, as they're usually right.) I think I made it work pretty well. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I do not own Independance Day by Martina McBride, which I was listening to while writing this. Please excuse me while I go cry in a corner.

* * *

As the sun rose on Halloween day, 1981, Lily Potter somehow found that she knew this would be a day to remember. James was going to be away from the house during the morning, and most of the afternoon, but he had sworn he'd be back before nightfall when the local children would begin arriving and baby Harry would be dressed up in his costume. Something told her, however, that that wasn't how this evening was going to go.

"Everything alright, dear?" James asked her as he put on his coat. She was staring out the window, Harry on her hip, a worried expression on her face. She turned to her husband and flashed him a small smile, trying to fight away the feeling of dread that was slowly creeping up on her.

"I'm fine," Lily assured him, kissing him on the cheek as he headed out the door. She watched through the window as he climbed into the muggle car he had recently acquired and even more recently learned to use. She shivered, and Harry stirred in her arms. She set him down in his playpen, biting her nail and desperately hoping that, this time, her gut wasn't right.

"He's dangerous, Lil," Sirius warned her, still shouting somewhat as he used the 'felly-tone'. Lily sighed impatiently.

"I know that, Sirius," She said softly, rocking Harry back and forth, "We're staying right here. I'm not just going to up and move my family because there's the slightest chance he _might_ find us. There's always the chance that he _might_ find us."

"Just be careful," He told her, lowering his voice, "There's talk that the Dark Lord has found your location."

"There's also talk that he wears frilly underpants that make him feel pretty," Lily snorted, "That's all it is, though. Talk."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sirius said, "You and James need to gather up Harry and go."

"No," Lily said defiantly. She wasn't abandoning her home. "When Dumbledore gives the order, I'll leave. But until then, we are staying here."

A short rap on the door alerted her that someone was at the house, perhaps the first of the trick-or-treaters, and she took it as a sign that she ought to hang up.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sirius, someone's at the door," Lily said, "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," Sirius muttered. Lily locked the phone back into place and hurrying to the door. James beat her there, smiling as he unlatched the lock and swung the door open. He froze in place, and Lily could see why when she looked past him, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." The cold, high voice of Voldemort said. Oh, Merlin.

* * *

By the time that Dumbledore and the others had come, the house was engulfed in flames. No one doubted that the Potters had put up a fight, and by the looks of it, Lily's famous Fiendfyre curse adaptation had been once again successful. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore extinguished the inferno and watched stoically as Sirius raced into the charred house to retrieve the savior of the wizarding world.

"Why'd it 'ave to be Lily an' James?" Hagrid blubbered, blowing his nose in a great handkerchief. Dumbledore turned to him, his blue eyes twinkling with unknowing answers.

"On occasion, Hagrid, although it should not be, sacrifice is necessary," Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius was returning, a small blue bundle in his arms. "It may not always be right or fair, but it sometimes it is the only way."

* * *

On the thirty fist of October, 1998, Godric's Hollow was filled to the brim with wizards, witches, and creatures alike. At the foot of the front porch steps of his first home stood Harry Potter, and as he cleared his throat, all eyes turned to him, and the crowd fell utterly silent.

"Seventeen years ago, my parents both gave their lives in the battle against Lord Voldemort," He began, clasping his hands behind his back, "They saved my life, and in doing so, they saved your lives as well, and the fate of our world as we know it. Without them, almost none of us would be here now. Today, we are reminded that love is the most powerful kind of magic. Today, we let the world know that this is a day of reckoning. And today, we honor Lily and James Potter."

Harry raised his wand in the air, sending a bright jet of white light upwards. He was soon followed by the mass of people, all of whom looked to the sky. For that moment, the whole of the Hollow glowed, and the light of the greater good outshone the stars.

The independence of the wizarding world was restored.

* * *

Review? Thanks!

-Echo1317


End file.
